Ghostbusters: British Regiment
by Chris O'Master
Summary: In the year 2000, Gozer, and it's Destructor Form returned. Peter Venkman made the ultimate sacrifice to stop Gozer. But not before losing all of Eastern America. 16 years Later the Government controls Ghostbuster operations. Join Sam and Eoin as they join the Brittish team. Written by Chris O'Master and PredaPrime. Both can be found on YouTube.
1. Chapter 1: Falling from God's Grace

Chapter 1: Falling from God's grace

A red sky engulfs New York. But a ray of hope come from a fire house. From its doors, a high speed Herse dashes out at high speed. It is white with red outlines. Its roof has an incredible amount of equipment on top. Inside the vehicle sits 3 older gentleman, each wearing a cream jumpsuit. The dark brown haired man had a name tag that read 'Venkman'. Next to him sat a chubby man with short lighter hair, his name tag read 'Stantz'. The one driving at high speed, trying not to run over any fleeing citizens, was a African american man, with a name tag that read 'Zeddmore'.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Shouted Venkman in the back seat.

"You want to try driving Peter?" Zeddmore shouted back.

"Can you two be quiet?!" Said an angry Stantz. "I'm picking something up."

Stantz had a handheld device with a screen and two rods on each side, which raised up as it detected an anomaly

"You don't need the PKE meter Ray…" Zeddmore pointed ahead of them. The car slows down suddenly, and stops.

"Oh no, not again, and my psychologist just cleared me." Ray looked shocked, with an open mouth.

"So who's up for some s'mores?" Peter joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. One slow thump, is followed by another. The group look up to see a 112.5 foot tall, snow-white humanoid creature, with a sailor's hat, and neck piece. It was very chubby, and very angry.

"For a God, over the past 16 years, his track record is bad." Peter mocked toward the creature. "Stay Puff: 0, Ghostbusters: 2."

"I think he might be able to hear you Peter" Zeddmore said, anxiously.

The creature roared as a giant pulse of energy. The energy rips though the buildings and reached around the whole east coast. Then silence. It was then interrupted by Peter.

"And that was meant to do what, destroy us?" Peter spoke with confidence.

Stay Puff looked at the vehicle which housed the gang. His face turned into a smile.

"I don't like the look of that." Zeddmore said, with a panic in his voice.

"I'll get the packs." Ray shouted as his got out the car. Peter and Zeddmore joined him, as Ray opened the back door to pull a rack holding 3 black packs of equipment. The 3 put them on with ease. The Packs had a hose that attached from the bottom, to a handle, which each Ghostbuster had now had a hold of.

"Ray" Peter whispers into Ray's ear. "Find out what this marshmallow bastard did, while Winston and I have a friendly chat with the big man."

The two Ghostbusters walk up to the Giant marshmallow man.

"Attention!" Peter yelled up towards Stay Puff. "Can all the fat, ghostly, destructive, assholes, leave this great city of York, and go to a place where you faces don't disturb the peace, that we have."

Meanwhile Ray is looking at his PKE meter. The device acts crazy when Ray moved towards the building.

"Oh no…" Ray whispered to himself. "I've got to stop Peter from making him mad!"

Ray runs towards Peter and Winston. But Stay Puff mad enough of Peter's mockery. Winston sees Ray, a runs towards him.

"What's happening Ray?" Winston asked.

""Stay Puff has destroyed the matter of all the supports in every building, from here all across the east coast. If Stay Puff moves.." Ray stopped, knowing Winston would understand.

"Then it's goodbye Eastern America. But what does it have to do with Peter?"

"Peter is in the middle of the matter reversal, For him, his body will feel like a black hole."

The two look at each other as Stay Puff starts to move towards Peter.

"Oh no…" Peter says to himself. "You really put your foot in it this time."

Stay Puff put his foot down, as as he did, every building, tree, car, and bridge broke into rubble. Peter is flow back towards Ray and Winston.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Peter yelled, as he was flown away.

"Peter!" yelled Ray and Winston, in unison.

Peter struggled to look around, noticing the whole city was ground floor. He reaches for his proton gun.

"My turn" he says to himself.

He gets up, limping towards the amused marshmallow man. But Peter is stop by Ray.

"You can't" Ray yelled. "You molecular structure would dissolve if you use the Proton Stream."

"Ray…" Peter said slowly, "You will become a well respected scientist, and Winston…" Peter turns to his other friend. "You are as smart as any of us, finish your course, Dr. Zeddmore…" Peter looks toward Stay Puff, and whispers to himself, "Egon, I'm next, be waiting for me."

Peter runs towards Stay Puff, reading a red and yellow beam from the handle leading from his Proton Pack.

Winston turns to Ray. "Will it work?" he asked his crying friend.

"Stay Puff used all his energy to destroy all the non-organic objects, that Peter Proton Stream, will neutralise it. There won't even be a puddle of marshmallow left…"

Stay Puff roars in pain, as Peter dissolves piece by piece, determined to bring Stay Puff with him. As the last piece of peter goes, Stay Puff also leaves this plane of existence.

"He did it, he actually did it!" Ray said with tears down his face, but with a smile.

Winston turned towards Ray "What now?" He said looking around, seeing nothing for miles.

"We rebuild, everything." Ray said determined. "That's what Peter would want."


	2. Chapter 2: New Heralds

Chapter 2: New Heralds

A repeating buzzing noise fills the air off a room, filled with all kinds of ghost related stuff. A hand rises out from under some blue bed sheets and hits an alarm clock, causing it to fall the ground with a thud. A human figure rises from the bed sheets and reaches over to a bedside cabinet and puts on glasses to see the world much less blurry. His hair is short, and light blonde. He looks in the mirror to see a slightly chubby body stare him back.

"Ugh… note to self. NEVER do an all-nighter on the spectral plane… ever again." The man said to himself in a daze. He then hears sneezing from the other room.

"God damn it... Not another one…" He heads out into another room and finds his friend, a skinny black haired guy sneezing into a tissue.

"I swear… Someday, your eyes are gonna pop out when you sneeze." The blonde hair man said.

"Well… sorry, but sneezing fits run in my family." The skinny guy retorts back before sneezing again.

The blonde man looks at the clock on the wall.

"Shoot! We are so late for class!"

The other guy looks as well and drops the tissue.

"Come on then! Get moving!"

The two start rushing around, getting themselves ready. Once that is all done, they try and catch the bus… but don't make it in time.

"Well fan- bloody - tastic! We're screwed for sure!" The blonde man yells as he kicks the side of the bus shelter.

"Not yet. I have something up my sleeve! To the garage!" His friend shouts as he dashes off.

They arrive at the garage and open the door to reveal…

"Ok. Explain this." The blonde man says to his friend, not sounding very happy. He looks upon a very beaten up old yellow Jeep Wrangler Sport. Paint missing from it, windows smashed and one of it's fenders hanging on by just some rope.

"What? I got it for less than 500! With a few mods, she'll be a beaut!" says the Blacked haired man excitedly. Then… the fender falls off.

"A beaut, huh?" The blonde man says sarcastically. "Reminds me of an old Transformer i had as a child."

The Black haired guy reattaches the fender then gets in the jeep and puts his stuff in the back seats.

"You coming Sam?"

Sam hops in the truck as well.

"So quick question," Sam asked. "Why didn't we go to this straight away?"

"It's not exactly safe…" The dark haired man replied.

"I hope I don't die in this thing Eoin…"

The truck's engine then roars into semi life and splutters down the road towards the local college.


	3. Chapter 3: Luck has two sides

Chapter 3: Luck has two sides, stairs to heaven don't

"Watch out! You almost hit that dog!" Sam yells as Eoin trundles down the road in the beat up jeep. "Was it a stop sign? Looked more like a fat rat to me."

He keeps driving until they arrive at a large modern building. He turns the jeep into the car park and parks it. "See? We got here in one piece and not a scratch on her!" Bird poop then hits the windscreen. Sam looks at him with a smirk. "Spoke too soon Murdock."

"It's Murtagh and will you stop being so smug, Lawner?" The blonde haired guy walks on, Eoin following behind him. They enter through the large automatic doors and walk up to the desk where a woman is sitting typing on a computer. Eoin gets her attention.

"Morning Kelly! Sorry we're late… again… But we've shaved 10 minutes off last time!" The secretary looks up at them with a bored look.

"The Head is looking to see you in the office."

The boys look worried and they head off to see the Head. The Head meanwhile, is talking to two men in his office, ranting on about something.

"And worse of all, it will cause mass hysteria among the students and make us look like a bunch of idiots!"

One of the men tries to plead with him.

"L-Listen! You don't understand! The future of everything depends on it! We need someone willing to do thi-

"LEAVE NOW!" The Head screams at them as they go to the door. Eoin and Sam watch as they come out.

"Woah… Looks like someone peed off Mr Whyte too much. Not even I dare to piss him off that bad and I've been labelled as insane."

"I can definitely see that Eoin."

The two enter the office.

"Ah. I've been expecting you two boys. Please, take a seat."

The two sit down on the seats.

"Now I know you two work very hard in what you do…"

Eoin pipes up, obviously chuffed at this.

"Why thank you sir! You know how hard we work to make sure all our paranormal research is done to the highest degree!"

My Whyte looks a little nervous. Sam sees this in his facial expression.

"Sir, is something bothering you? You seem… on edge more than usual."

"About that Mr Larner. While we appreciate how hard you work and your scores are phenomenal on your GCSEs and what not, but…"

"But what sir? Is there anything you want to tell us about it?"

Eoin pipes up again.

"Ooh ooh! Have you signed up for another study programme?!"

"Well… Not exac-"

"Is it in New York, Chicago, Edinburgh or better still, Belfast, Coleraine or Dublin?!"

Mr Whyte is even more nervous.

"I'm just going to be blunt with you boys. We're shutting down your programme. Permanently."

Eoin's desperate expression turns to one of crushing sadness. While Sam's curious expression turns to one of anger.

"You mean I spent over £4000 on a programme that is being shut down" Shouted Sam. "Despite being only 5 months old?! Not to mention this guy spending his life savings and leaving Ireland just to be on this programme?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you down the stairs?!"

A few moments later, they are thrown out by security.

"Never come back again!" The head shouts before heading back inside, recovering from a broken leg. Sam yells at the building before stomping over to the car. Eoin looks rather terrified at his friends mood.

"Jeebus H Jeebus!" Eoin said to his friend. "I thought you were just exaggerating!"

"Well…" Sam replied, "I said i would throw him down the stairs. I just wish there was more than 15." Sam looked up to his terrified friend. Eoin collected his nerves, to look towards their future.

"Well... To the Job centre then?" Eoin says to him as he hops into the battered car.

"Why not?" Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders. "What other exciting things are we gonna get ourselves into?"

"Perhaps we can help you." Boomed and echoing voice though the car park.

The two men from before walk up to the Jeep. Sam noticed the suits.

"Who called the men in black?" Sam asked jokingly.

"It's actually a tan colour." Eoin corrected his Friend.

"What the hell does that mean?" responded Sam.

"If you two are finished..." The second mysterious man said interrupting, the two bickering guys, "We have a job for you…"


End file.
